One thing lost, another gained
by blaqkaudio1
Summary: ONESHOT. SessxKags. Kagome is having a secret afffair, InuYasha is more percepive than they thought... R&R no flames. Second story ever.


(A/N) This is a really random lemon, well like, half lemon, that I had a sudden urge to write. I've never written a lemon before so be nice . And no, I will not be writing a lemon for " Fateful Night", one of my reviewers said that a lemon tends to ruin a story and frankly, I agree. So here it is, I satisfy my urge to write a lemon! Some InuYasha bashing. If I put Kikyo I tell you this, I will have nothing nice to say about her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and co. Rumiko Takahashi does!!! If I mention any brands, companies, bands, songs or places, I don't own them unless I make them up!!

WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, DON'T IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE SEXUAL CONTENT!!

You have been warned.

One thing gained, another lost.

Kagome sighed sadly and wondered if he would come. Him, her secret, love? Or was it lover? She didn't know, her feelings were jumbled and confused. _Sesshomaru…_ He came to her every night, the same time, same place. Lately, though, he was coming less regularly. Had he lost interest in her? He had told her that he would always come for her, always love her. Could her really abandon her like this? Would he? She had so many questions. So many thoughts, she was so confused. Glancing over at her clock she read the time: **11: 57 **he would be there in three minutes, never had he been late.

Time passed slowly and she began to think about how this all had started.

Flash back -

" _Bitch, come here." A cold voice commanded. She was enraged; no one called her ' bitch'._

" _My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me! Got that buddy? Good! I'm not bitch, wench, miko or anything other than Kagome!" She yelled, furiously. Looking up, she realized who she had been yelling at. Sesshomaru. _That's not good_ she thought._

" _Um, hi Sesshomaru-sama, erm…"_

" _Silence." He ordered flatly. " I have taken an interest in you Ka-go-me." He emphasized each syllable of her name, mockingly. " A rather, unhealthy interest. You will see more of me, koi." With that, he left._

- End Flash back -

Who would have known that an ' un-healthy interest' would turn into this? Yes, this a secret ' affair' something that InuYasha could never, ever know about, the hanyou would have a fit. Sesshomaru, his hated, TaiYoukai, full demon, half brother, oh that was something else. Imagine, you are in love. You think that the woman you love loves you back, but, it turns out that she is in love with your 'way-better-than-you-lord-of-the-Western-lands-TaiYoukai-powerfull-full-demon-half-brother, whom you hate with every fiber of your being. Yeah, that would hurt. So, Kagome kept it secret, taking walks every night to see him, masking the scent of love making until it fades, hoping not to be with pup, a VERY hard scent to mask, and impossible to keep unknown for long.

**11 : 59** one minute

**12 : 00** wait for it, there he was. Standing in all his stunning glory. Luscious, long silver tresses cascading around him. He was impressively tall, with an amazing, masculine build, he was perfect, almost. The only imperfect thing was his one missing arm, caused in a battle with, well, make a guess.

Sesshomaru strode towards her, taking Kagome into his arms and smiling his rare, but beautiful smile, he only smiled around Kagome. He breathed in her calming scent, pleased to smell the tiniest traces of pup, his pup. Thinking, he decided that the pup would be stronger if he were to fertilize it one more time before telling Kagome. She was a very powerful miko, but she was not trained enough to be able to sense pregnancy in herself this early on. He wanted to be the one to tell her.

Kissing her gently, he settled onto the ground, pulling her into his lap. Kissing her again softly, he heard her give a small moan, familiar feelings flooded her body. Heat already beginning to pool within her. Wrapping small, but strong arms around his neck tangling her hands in his silky hair. This wasn't new to her, it had been months, but every time it felt almost like the first, except there was very little nervousness any more.

His hands roamed her delectable little body. He wondered why on Earth his brother hadn't at least tried to claim her yet. _Idiot puppy. _Kagome squirmed in his lap, which ignited a certain part of his male anatomy. He groaned as he became almost painfully erect. She had always done that to him, some simple movement and that area roared to life.

Kagome could feel him harden and smiled, she decided to do this quick tonight, she needed to talk to him, and she wanted answers. But, for now, she would enjoy herself.

His hand reached down and pulled the _skirt _that she always wore in one movement, reaching the tiny piece of cloth that blocked her from him. Leaving it be, he proceeded to, literally, tear of her shirt and bra at the same time.

Feeling that it was unfair for her to wearing so little and for him to be wearing so much, she whimpered at tugged at his clothing. With a chuckle, Sesshomaru pulled off what he had been wearing and smiled.

" Happy?" He asked, his tone was playful.

Kagome nodded and kissed him gently, gasping as his hand traveled to her already-wet core. His skilled, slender fingers gentle massaged her nether lips, every now and then, flicking her clit softly, finally he removed her panties.

Responsive as she was, Kagomes ' climax was nearing fast. Knowing this, Sesshomaru decided to experience it with her. He laid her down gently, poising himself at her entrance. Hearing her pleasured moans, he began to enter her.

Only to be pulled away.

Throwing his brother to the ground, InuYasha roared his anger. Looking at Kagome he frowned, and turned back to his brother.

" What the fuck were you doing with Kagome?!?" He demanded, furious, his beast was REALLY close to taking over.

" Really little brother-"

" Half-brother!"

" Yes, yes, but really, I thought you were more perceptive than that. Is it not rather obvious what I was doing with Kagome?"

InuYasha growled but said nothing. His eyes bled crimson as his beast took control.

Sighing, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. " I meant to tell you this when we were finished dear, but we were interrupted, So I suppose I'll tell you now. Kagome, koi, you're pregnant with my pup, only a day pregnant may I add, but pregnant all the same." There was love apparent in his voice.

Shocked, InuYashas' beast receded. His eyes clouded with tears that now streamed freely down his face. " Kagome how could you?" He asked, but he knew the answer. He had never let her know that at he loved her. Never shown her that he no longer had feelings for Kikyo, Kikyo was dead, and Kagome was alive. Kikyo had betrayed him but Kagome never would, never could. He saw his mistake, wished he had known. Yes there had been a time when Kagome had loved him. But he had never acknowledged it; he had let it fade to nothing. Now, the woman he loved was with his brother, she was with pup by him, InuYasha could smell it now, and there was no way to get her back, ever. He accepted that now. Turning around, he walked off into the woods.

" I'm sorry…" He whispered, knowing she would not hear it.

(A/N) I'm done, R & R!!!!!!!!!!!

Press the PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON!!!!!!!!


End file.
